Little Dreams
by ritsu01
Summary: Dreams...everyone gets one every once in a while at night. They can be sad, funny, and have drama. Mostly funny though! The Rikkaidai regular's dreams, find out what they are like! mostly about Marui and Kirihara though... No pairings! I think...
1. Zombie Takeover part 1

Wahaha...another series-thing...

Well, This will be about other characters too! But just mostly Marui and Kirihara...:D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT

And, I would like to acknowledge Katherine (BlissfullyDisturbed) coz...it was her dream...(but it was about me and her)

* * *

It was a normal day at Rikkaidai. The sun was bright, the breeze felt cool. Too bad they were all stuck in the the school gym! You see, for some reason all the students were gathered there. It was obviously really crowded and it was hard to move that much. Luckily though, Marui and Kirihara found each other there.

"Marui-senpai! Have you found Yukimura-buchou or Yanagi-senpai or the others yet?", Kirihara asked.

"Nope, not yet. Damn, this place is so crowded."

"Yeah, what the hell do they want anyways?!", Kirihara, who was growing impatient said. "It's hot here!"

"Shut up brat, I don't care about your whinings!"

"Why you-!"

But, before they could continue arguing, the school's principal finally showed up on the stage.

"What has been taking him so long?", the other students grumbled. Oh how they hated this.

"Good morning students of Rikkaidai. I'm here to inform you that today a professor from a certain far away country came here to Japan to let you try a special medicine to improve your body. Be grateful and try it. Now, please form an orderely line so that it will be distributed to you one by one. That is all.", he said.

The students followed almost at once. While the doctors distributed the medicine..which was just a pill.

"Hey, Kirihara. Don't swallow the pill.", Marui told his kouhai

"Eh? Why not?", Kirihara replied.

"Dunno, let's just see what happens...nothing bad will happen to us if we don't swallow it right?"

"Fine."

When it was their turn, they pretended to have swallowed the pill, and spat it out when they got outside.

"Yo!", Niou said to the regulars when they started practice later that morning.

"Hello Niou-kun", Yagyuu greeted his partner.

"So, what do you think about the pill?"

"I think it's quite nice Niou-kun. It could really improve our strengths, hopefully."

"Pfft. I think it's a load of bullshit."

"Niou!!", said Sanada, and then proceeded to slap Niou on the face. "The principal is right. You should be grateful that they gave Rikkai something like that!"

The trickster of the court just grumbled at Sanada, took his racket and went to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

After the whole day of school and practice, they all finaly went home.

"Hmm, nothing changed...", Marui commented.

"Yeah, maybe that medicine was fake", Kirihara replied.

"Maybe"

The next day, it was still the same. Days passed by already, but it seemed that instead of becoming stronger or anything. It seems that everyone was moving slower, even the adults.

"What's going on here? Everyone is acting strange...", Kirihara mumbled while walking past the halls, observing the other students. "I've got to talk to Marui-senpai about this!"

Kirihara ran up to Marui's section. "No.......running...in the...halls....", the hall monitor said sleepily. Strange. He was mean and loud before...

"Marui-senpai!", Kirihara shouted. Wow, what the hell happened here?! Everyone in the room was acting like a bunch of zombies! and not the cool ones that eat brains, but the weird walking and drooling ones. Kirihara made a disgusted face, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Ack!" he jumped out of suprise.

"Haha. Don't worry, it's just me", Marui grinned. How could he grin at a time like this??

"Where's Niou-senpai and the others?"

"I dunno..."

"They're your classmates!!"

"So?? It's not like I care!"

"Let's look for them!", Kirihara said. And they did! They looked at the rooftop, the library, all the rooms, and all they saw were a bunch of zombie-like people. And finally, they found all the others in the clubroom. Wow, they should have looked there in the first place...

"Okay team...let's...do our best today...", Yukimura said tiredly.

"Yukimura...are you...okay?", Sanada asked the blue-haired boy in the same manner.

"I'm fine..."

"Iidata...", Yanagi muttered while writing sloppily on his notebook. Everyone is acting strange, must be the cause of that medicine. And some other more stuff unknown to us all.

"Wow...what the hell is going on?!", both Marui and Kirihara said at the same time while watching everyone practice like a bunch of little kids on the court. lways tripping down, falling asleep everywhere, and all.

* * *

Haha! I cut it!! Meh, I'll continue this on the second chapter...ohhhhh, what is it with the pills?? Will everyone be able to return to their normal selves?? What will Marui and Kirihara do??

Just read and review to find out! (god, i sound like a commercial XD)


	2. Zombie Takeover part 2

OMG...I just saw a typo on chapt. 1.....the last part...'lways'....dang, I'm waaay to lazy to edit...and..I didn't even mention Jackal...-__-"

I shouldn't be telling you my mistakes...eh, too late.

On with the Dream!!

* * *

A couple more days past by. The students became worse...obviously.

"Marui-senpai, it's as if everyone turned into zombies!! What if next they'll try to eat our brains!!"

"Shut up brat. Now, let's just act as if we're one of them and act like a robotic zombie........", Marui said. "Robotic zombie..pfft!"

"Wow, that sounded stupid..."

"Haha, you gotta admit it sounded cute though..robotic zombie..."

"Yeah...haha!"

"Alright, how are we gonna get in the school?", Marui wondered.

The guard, of course, turned into a zombie-like thing and was talking in monotone. But, the two went over anyways.

"Where's your ID?", the old nag said. Wow, I thought she was creepy enough already...

"Uh...I left it at home", Marui said in a monotone voice too as he pulled Kirihara inside the school and ran like mad.

The guard just tilted it's (yes, IT) head and raised it's eyebrow at them. "Weirdos"

The two finally stopped...somewhere in the school, panting.

"Senpai..."

"Yes?"

"A monotone voice suits you!!", Kirihara said as he started to laugh.

"Why you-!!", Marui said as he chased after Kirihara.

The two this time, ran all the way to the rooftop. They observed the happenings bellow, after Marui got his revenge atleast.

Everyone is so....slow...then suddenly! They all stopped their movements and went to a certain direction. Even Jackal! (yes, Jackal ish here!)

"So weird, it's like they're being ordered or something.."

"Maybe they did turn into zombies!!"

"How do we stop this then?"

"I dunno...you're the senpai!"

"Hmmm, what if they start attacking, what should we do then?"

"Oh!! I know!! I saw this in a movie!"

Marui raised his eyebrows at Kirihara, who was grinning widely, then pouted.

"Fine. It was a WEREWOLF movie, but still!! Maybe we can use it against zombies too!!"

"O..kay, what?"

"Well, werewolves are weak to silver right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Then, let's use a silver bullet against zombies!!"

"Okay..oh! My uncle keeps a lot of guns at home, let's use those!"

"So we're going to your house?"

"Duh."

"Okay!"

So, the two survivors went to the Marui residence. Marui sucessfully found two guns for him and Kirihara.

"Where are we gonna get the bullets senpai?"

"Let's go to the mall!"

-The Mall-

"Wow, there's no one here..."

"Eh, good thing that shop is open!", Kirihara said as he pointed to the only open store there. Oh! I was just the one they needed! The shop that specializes on iron and stufff.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?", the owner said in a monotone voice. The two observed the room, luckily only two robot zombies were there.

"We need two crates of pure iron bullets."

"Oh? Aren't you two too young for these kind of things?", the owner asked while winking at the other guy who was smirking.

"Uh, it's not for us, you see, my uncle is a BIG fan of guns..he'll do anything to get 'em"

"Hmmm, you two are suspicious...but oh well! Just wait here, I'll get the crates."

They waited for a few minutes, when the man fnally came but with the goods.

"Here you go boys! Two crates of pure iron bullets."

"Thanks mister!", Kirihara said happily. "Now DIE!!", he shouted as he fired the gun Marui gave him earlier at the owner. Before the other guy could do anything, Marui shot him too!

"Great, we've got the bullets!", Kirihara cheered.

"It's not over yet brat...", Marui said. "We can't go outside...too suspicious, so we're going to have to stay here for the night."

The two went outside the shop, after hiding the bodies and getting rid of the evidence that is...

"ECHO!!", Kirihara yelled. "Wow, I've neve yelled in an empty mall before!!"

"It's getting dark...let's look for some flashlights"

"There's an appliance store over there, maybe there are flashlights in there!"

Kirihara ran to the door and tried with all his might to open the door. Push, pull, anything!! It still wouldn't open!! Oh woe is to him!

"This door is stuck!! Help me pull it senpai!", Kirihara said, really pissed off, he was to the point of kicking the door now.

"Move over brat", Marui smirked as Kirihara moved to the sides. BANG. Marui shot the door and the glass broke into several pieces.

"See? So simple. I am SO a genius", Marui said as he looked over at Kirihara.

"Whatever, you cheater!!"

When they walked into the store...

Crack! Crack!

"What's that sound??",Kirihara said, a little paranoid. But he decided to ignore it as he continued to pass by the door.

Crack! Crack!

"Marui-senpai!! Where is that sound coming from??"

"Dude, we're stepping on BROKEN GLASS"

"Oh...", Kirihara said as he looked at his feet, he was stepping on broken glass indeed.

Finally! They found the flashlights! Kirihara grabbed one of them and turned it on...but...

"Hey!! This won't work! Is it broken??", he said while shaking it.

"You moron, it doesn't have batteries yet!"

"Are you against me or something?!"

"No, I'm just telling the truth!"

"Che"

After taking the flashlights, they also decided to steal tents, and blah blah blah.

Suddenly! When they looked at the window, they saw a blinking red light...

"Ey, Kirihara, what's that?", Marui said, pointing at the red light.

"Dunno, let's check it out!!"

The two went outside and went near the light. It was dark...since it was 11-something pm already anyways...

They got closer, and closer.......it was! a....a...

"It's just a stupid dog..."

"Yeah..."

The two were awfully disappointed for some reason...

"Hey, the blinking thing is in it's mouth..."

But, before they could see what it was...the dog swallowed it.

"Why you stupid mutt!!", Kirihara said angrily while beating the shit out of the dog. "Spit it out!!"

The dog ran away with all it can, away from the demon brat's torture. But, too bad for it that it hit a glass wall and it crashed onto it's body.

The glass cut part of it's poor body. Wow, I can see it's brain!!

Kirihara took a pieceof glass and proceeded to poke it's eyes...poor dog twitched in pain...

"You've been hanging out with Yukimura-buchou too much"

"Well, it's this stupid dog's fault for swallong the pill anyways. Hey mutt, if you want me to stop poking your eyes till they get stuck in this glass and you'll be blind forever...spit out the damn pill!!!"

And it did! (wow, Kirihara can talk to animals!!) but at the OTHER end...(hint, hint)

"Ewwww, I'm not touching that!"

"Marui-senpai, check it out! It looks like the pill!"

"You're right!"

It also made some strange beeping sound by the way...and it got louder. Which led them to the near by dumpster...

"It's full of pills!"

"Wow, all of them have the same beeping and red light-stuff."

"It looks like some tracking device or something..."

"You mean this thing tracks the person who swallowed it??"

"Seems like it.."

"Let's get one!"

And, they did.

"Look, inside is some kind of chip...it's so cute!", Kirihara said.

"Hmm, let's search it up. This time, let's go your house!"

When they arrived at Kirihara's...OMG! His sister was there!!She was already transformed into a rampaging, brain-eating zombie!!!

She was like...RAWR! And dived(?) towards the two with a knife. Kirihara grabbed the nearest knife to him, as he fought against his sister. His sister lost, as he sliced up her body, even though her body was in pieces and blood gushed out of it, he still kept slicing and chopping.

"Woots!! I've always wanted to do that!!"

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

After a few minutes....

"Hmmm, this is so strange...", Marui said while looking at the pill through a microscope while wearing a lab gown. He was in the ZONE.

"These little chips seemed to be quite attached to the sides of the pills, it looks like it has claws...", Marui concluded. "Kirihara! Search in your laptop, 'Japan weaponries with claws.'"

"Okay..."

"Hmm, it seems that these CAN be used as tracking devices...I got it! Not only do these things track it's host, but it also controls their minds! That's why everyone's been acting strange! It's not because of the medicine, but because of this little chip that went into the host's body after the host swallows it and travels towards the nervous system and attaches itself to the brain!"

"Huh?"

"The chip-thing here? Yeah, it can control your mind and makes you act like a zombie."

"Ohh, you-you Yanagi-senpai wannabe!"

"No I'm not...anyways, I'll just write some of thse down...", he said as he left the scene...

After a Few minutes....

"Okay! Let's go find a solution for this Kirihara!"

"Wait! I'm still playing..", Kirihara said, yes, he was playing pinball on his laptop.

"The world is being controlled by some pill and you're here playing pinball?!"

"Wait, lemme beat my high score first!!"

* * *

Wahaha...Wait for the 3rd part...hopefully, I can still update...next week's gonna be our exams...waaah!


End file.
